


Fero in Spring

by aredhels_cats



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Animals, Flowers, Hieron Universe, Plants, Season: Spring in Hieron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredhels_cats/pseuds/aredhels_cats
Summary: Fero may never have been this happy, but we can dream...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Fero in Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyphabolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphabolic/gifts).



Fero Faritas spends a carefree day with Safe Water and some New Spring critters.


End file.
